Temptress
by Masako Moonshade
Summary: Knowing she's about to be kidnapped by Megamind again, Roxanne Ritchie decides she's going to have a bit of fun with our villain.


AN: Just a little plot bunny that came into my head upon reexamining the "We Meet Again" clip- there was definitely a history there, and below is my speculation on just what it entailed.

* * *

Temptress

* * *

_"Such tricks. Won't work. On me."_

_"Please talk slower."_

_"**Temptress**!"_

* * *

It was just about that time again.

A little less than a month since the last kidnapping and nefarious plot—just enough time for Megamind to break out of prison, think up another ineffectual scheme, and set the stage to put it into action. Another major factor was that it was a slow news day—her piece for the afternoon was on the importance of not littering, for crying out loud. She'd give him that, at least—he made a point not to spoil any of her seriously important stories, saving a good deal of his kidnappings for boring tripe like this.

Though, speaking of boring… this really was just more of the same old, wasn't it? Go to work, get kidnapped, get rescued, interview Metro Man about the event that evening. Not all that eventful.

Which is why today she decided she was going to have fun with it.

* * *

"Miss Ritchie looks very nice today," was the first thing Roxanne heard as she started to come to. She always did like Minion. He might work for the dumbest evil genius in the state, but at least he was polite. "Don't you think so, sir?"

"Yes, yes, very nice," Megamind muttered, still attending to his machinations. He really didn't pay nearly enough attention for his own good. She planned on changing that.

"But don't you think it's a bit odd? I mean, usually she doesn't get this dressed up for a recycling story. Do you think she has a date tonight?"

"With that buffoon, no doubt," the villain grumbled. "I'm sure he'll be most disappointed to find—"

"Actually," she chose that moment to interrupt, slowly raising her head to look at him. She hoped her time unconscious hadn't messed up her makeup too badly. "I had something… _else_ in mind."

If nothing else, the unusually husky tone of voice confused Megamind. He cast a sidelong glance at Minion before returning his features to a more traditionally villainous look of polite disinterest.

"Is that so?" he asked, rolling his chair to hers with a swift kick against the wall. "And what, exactly, would that be, Miss Ritchie?" It took all her years of work in front of a camera to keep her from cracking a smile.

"You really don't know?" she asked. She leaned forward slightly, emphasizing just how low cut this shirt really was. "I was hoping it would be—" A single slow bat of her mascaraed eyelashes. "Obvious."

For a second his eyes twitched downward, but they returned to her face before he could register what he'd seen. Vaguely she wondered if Minion had taught him that. More boys could stand to learn it. The twitch had barely passed before his face acquired a look of cool confidence—now he seemed to be figuring out where this was going, and his expression indicated that he liked the thought.

"Why don't you _clarify_?" he said, drawing the words out longer than necessary. Not that she minded, come to think of it. That tone suited his voice—it was actually a bit… sexy. Which made her part all the easier.

"You'd think having super powers would make a guy a bit more interesting," she said nonchalantly, "but you know better than anybody, Megamind—sometimes Metro Man is so… _boring_."

"Yes, thus is the fate of the chronic goody-two-shoes," he observed. He definitely liked what he was hearing, though he made an effort to look casual.

"A girl like me needs _excitement_ in her life." She leaned forward further, her eyes half-lidded and daring. There it was—another eye-twitch. This one lasted a split second longer, just enough to ogle her cleavage before it darted back up to her eyes, and there—there was no way she could miss that tiny nervous swallow. From the corner of her eye she could see Minion pointedly busying himself with a monitor.

"And just where do you intend to get that excitement?" he asked—still in that sexy voice that she was liking more and more. He was leaning forward just a little on his own now, and that meant it was time to move.

"Being kidnapped makes life so much more interesting, don't you think?" she asked. She leaned back, cocking her head coyly to the side. His eyes were now glued to her, but he reacted gracefully enough to keep it fun:

"And what good is life if it can't be interesting?" he rasped. He was leaning in further now, almost hovering over her. One of his legs was barely inches from her hand now; all she had to do was extend her fingers and her nails scratched lightly across the leather that covered his knee. She could have sworn his entire body twitched at that.

"Why don't you… untie me?" she purred. "And we can find out just how _interesting_ we can be?"

Minion chose this moment to start protesting, but if his boss heard him he'd stopped paying attention. His cheeks were purple by now; his ears were nearly crimson. By the time Minion got close enough to stop him, he'd already unfastened one of her hands, and by then it was too late.

* * *

Needless to say, Metroman was a little confused when he arrived on the scene. Normally Megamind wasn't already out cold by the time he got there—and normally Roxanne wasn't quite so well dressed.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, picking up the unconscious alien and throwing him over his shoulder while Minion fretted.

"Not really," Roxanne said. "Nothing exciting."


End file.
